Night of Champions 2014
Night of Champions (2014) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE. It took place on September 21, 2014, at the Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee, and was the eighth annual Night of Champions event. Event Summary Mark Henry vs Rusev Mark Henry had the support of an entire country behind him in his clash with Rusev, but it was just not enough to help defeat the Russian juggernaut, who forced the American to tap out and remain undefeated. Emotions were running high from the start, when Henry was brought to tears during Lilian Garcia’s pre-match singing of America’s national anthem, The Star-Spangled Banner. Weighing over 400 pounds, The red, white and blue clad World’s Strongest Man came out swinging against the powerful Russian, who he promised to defeat and induct into the international wing of his Hall of Pain. With Henry dominating him, Rusev became visibly frustrated. But things changed when Rusev drove the two-time United States Olympic power lifter spine-first into the unforgiving steel ring post. With Henry reeling from the pain, Rusev attacked his massive back. The former Olympian tried to regain momentum, but Rusev continued to target his injured back. Although Henry managed to retaliate with a World’s Strongest Slam, hoisting Rusev’s massive frame took its toll on Henry’s injured back and he could not capitalize and pin Rusev. Rusev struck Henry with a leaping side kick to the face, leaving him vulnerable on the canvas. Seizing the opportunity, Rusev locked in The Accolade, forcing Henry to tap out. The result was a disappointment for The World’s Strongest Man and the entire WWE Universe (except maybe those in Russia), but it was a familiar outcome for Rusev and Lana, who celebrated the continued winning streak as the Russian flag hung above the ring. Paige vs AJ Lee vs Nikki Bella As the old saying goes, keep your friends close, your enemies closer, and your “frenemies” locked in a Black Widow … or something like that. But where does that leave a pair of quarrelling sisters? In a match that involved more dramatic nuances than a Meryl Streep movie, AJ Lee forced Paige to tap out, regaining the Divas Championship and tying Eve’s record with three title reigns. The victory continued the game of hot potato with the Divas Title that has been ongoing between AJ and Paige since the spring. In her trademark, cavalier approach, AJ hung back against the ropes as Paige mouthed off to Nikki Bella in the contest’s opening moments. But when AJ surprised both of her two opponents with kicks, she took control of Nikki, who caught the former champion off guard with skill and power of her own. “Nikki’s got a big bark,” AJ had declared on the Night of Champions Kickoff. “But I bite.” The surprises continued as the unorthodox Paige requested that AJ kiss her hand, but the veteran responded by smashing her frenemy’s face into the canvas instead. Despite the denied request, Paige continued to show sympathy for AJ. After becoming the victim of an attack by Nikki, Paige consoled her rival with an embrace, followed by a swift kick to the gut. “Why don’t you love me?” Paige screamed out, as AJ lay on the mat. The arrogant Bella twin — who earned a title opportunity by assisting Stephanie McMahon at SummerSlam — overpowered AJ with tremendous strength. AJ somehow managed to briefly lock in the Black Widow, which was broken up by Paige to save the match and the title. In the most noteworthy moment of the Triple Threat melee, Paige superplexed AJ from the top turnbuckle, while Nikki simultaneously powerbombed the champion. The ring-rattling maneuver took plenty out of all three competitors, but it was Nikki who recovered and trapped Paige with the Rack Attack. But before the backstabbing sister was able to score the three-count, AJ pulled Paige away from the pin attempt, and sent Nikki hurtling hard to the ringside floor. Nowhere to be found? Brie Bella, who apparently refused to involve herself in the outcome of her twin’s match. With Nikki out of the equation, AJ was finally able to focus squarely on her frenemy and the title. She wrapped Paige in the Black Widow, and while the champion had found a way to squirm out of the hold in the past, not on this night. The “English crumpet” — as AJ had called her — was forced to tap as AJ reclaimed the Divas Championship. But with two sisters at odds and AJ and Paige’s rivalry becoming more fascinating with every encounter, the Divas Title is as coveted as it’s ever been. Results * Singles match: Rusev (with Lana) defeated Mark Henry by submission * Triple threat match for the WWE Divas Championship: AJ Lee defeated Nikki Bella and Paige © by submission Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Pre-show Panel: Renee Young Image gallery NOC14_Photo_219-314280242.jpg NOC14_Photo_220-1078616661.jpg NOC14_Photo_221-927814339.jpg NOC14_Photo_222-2923692921.jpg NOC14_Photo_223-3645060079.jpg NOC14 Photo 224-1193780812.jpg NOC14_Photo_225-807442138.jpg NOC14_Photo_226-2838087520_0.jpg NOC14_Photo_227-3727620086.jpg NOC14_Photo_229-966187761.jpg NOC14_Photo_230-1498501908.jpg NOC14_Photo_231-777413506_0.jpg NOC14_Photo_232-3076469304.jpg NOC14_Photo_233-3226993326.jpg NOC14_Photo_234-1581029133.jpg NOC14_Photo_235-691775387.jpg NOC14_Photo_236-2956129825.jpg NOC14_Photo_237-3342190263.jpg NOC14_Photo_238-1468717862.jpg NOC14_Photo_239-546171824.jpg NOC14_Photo_240-370197971.jpg NOC14_Photo_241-1628960069.jpg NOC14_Photo_242-4162757887.jpg NOC14_Photo_243-2400818281.jpg NOC14_Photo_244-293405130_0.jpg NOC14_Photo_245-1719284060.jpg NOC14_Photo_246-4285751526.jpg NOC14_Photo_247-2289324144.jpg NOC14_Photo_248-415976929.jpg NOC14_Photo_249-1875672439.jpg NOC14_Photo_250-252441746.jpg Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Lana Category:AJ Lee Category:Paige Category:Nikki Bella Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Renee Young